The Nexus Eye
Nexus 1: Basic Nexus Eye Stage 1: This is the first level and the most basic of all Nexus Eyes. All it does is enhance your power by 5x. It can also cast very weak genjutsu and can paralyze your opponent for 10 seconds. Stage 2: With this eye, it enhances your power by 10x and can cast moderately powerful genjutsu and can paralyze your opponent for 30 seconds. Stage 3: Stage 3 enables you to tap into a new Nexus Form. It is called Basic Nexus Transformation and it can make your ki and chakra 10x more effective and make yourself 50x stronger. Stage 4: It enhances your body by 10x and can cast very strong genjutsu and can paralyze your opponent for 1 minute. Your speed is enhanced by 100x and you can travel at very very fast speeds that can exceed some of the next Eyes that are after this Stage. The Way of the Universe: Nexus Eye Stage 5 - The Stage 5 Nexus Eye gives you the ability to transform into the different form as the 3rd and 4th Stage, however this one grants you the ability to be immune to timeSLOWING down, fire, frost explosions and immune to all forms of energy for the first 30 minutes of the awakening. This Eye increases the Nexus Abilities by 50x and every other statistics (except for intelligence) by 2,000x. Nexus 2: Mad Nexus Eye Stage 1: This is the first stage of the Mad Nexus. This can increaseYOUR power by 1,000,000x. Everything will beENHANCEDand your intelligence of everything will seem much more wider and stretchable. Stage 2: This can allow you to see into the future by 20 seconds, enabling you to see what your opponent's next move will be and to avoid it. It can also enhance your ability of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu and can allow you to copy almost any move of your opponent and learn it instantly just by looking at it. Stage 3: Unlike the previous version of Nexus, you do not get a new form. Normally you would get a Mad Nexus form, but it is preserved in order for its energy to be passed on to...the Next form. Your power is enhanced by 10x, but nothing special. Stage 4: Your power is enhanced by 10x also, but your intelligence drastically increases. The Way of Space/Time and Omniverse: Also known as Mad Nexus Stage 5, this makes you near GODLIKE. It makes you able to see into the future an infinite amount of time forwards and backwards, enables you to step into people's minds and see what they are thinking, able to absorb and convert any type of energy of any sort of power, and makes your aura insta damage your opponent. However, the one major drawback is, it consumes your ki so fast, you can only use it for 2 Minutes. During 2 minutes of this, you are GOD. When the time limit runs out, you either die or you're severely injured. It depends on your actions during your godlike form. If you hurt people for the wrong intentions or destroyed any planets with living things on it, you die permanently and cannot be brought back. If you're doing it for a spar however, or you'rePROTECTING someone, you will be severely injured. Nexus 3: Ultimate Nexus Stage 1: This stage is stronger than the previous one, Mad Nexus Stage 5, however it does not have as much or any of the abilities that the other one has. But this one makes you far stronger. Stage 2: The last stage before Ultimate Nexus Perfection, this enhances your abilities and your strength by 100x. The Way of Existence: This enhances your abilities by 10Million. You are put into a form that can make all of your abilities, your strength, speed and power seem unlimited. But only to an extent. Nevertheless you are EXTREMELY powerful in this form and your aura is filling with power. Also with this eye, you can paralyze enemies with this. You are also given the ability to absorb any form of energy and fire it back at the opponent 2x the strength, no matter how strong it is. You can also deflect or convert any energy into a different type of energy and absorb it for your own. Unique Nexus: Divine Nexus The divine nexus is a variation unique to Leogian, caused by a unique mutation due to the fact that Leogian's dna allows access to nearly all other known eye powers in existence. Leogian discovered the divine nexus after his mastery of the mad nexus stages. After some tinkering with his own biology he managed to develop nexus in both eyes rather than just one. When this occured the nexus eyes, leogian's divine sight, and every other eye power he had access to merged into one. Lacking a good name he simply called it Divine Nexus. He is still capable of using the other forms of nexus but prefers this over even the ultimate nexus stages. The All Seeing Eye: As stated above this eye combines the power of all eye powers Leo has a t his disposal. Including those attributed to the original ultimate nexus. Through the use of the phantagan's abilities Leogian is capable of copying and using any ki based technique used against him. The already amazingly enhanced perception skills he has is enhanced by his divine sight and several other dojutsu with similar tiem slowing and reaction increasing effects. Due to the inclusion of the Gyakuten Chikara Leogian's weakest aspect is multiplied by 100. For him this aspect would be ki control and conservation, as his virtually limitless reserves make such a thing trivial. With this effect, Leogian is capable of keeping his attacks far more steady, causing his attacks to almost always prevail in beam struggles where the two blast would normally cancel out and blow up. This eye also has the same power boosts as the Way fo existence. Leogian is also capable of taking this eye to level dwarfing all other by combining it with the Kamagan. With the uses of so called "Nine-eyed Eye" Leogian is capable of stacking the nexus effect 18 times over. (9 in each eye.) . He will pretty much always use his all seeing eye for each, as it has the powers of them all and due to Leogian's built to be perfect DNA, lacks the drawbacks of any of them. It also have the way of the universe's notable ability of increasing all nexus eye abilties 50 fold, due to the fact that the all seeing eye is technically a nexus eye, all of it's abilities are multiplied by another 50 fold for each eye used. Due to the sheer power associated with this usage, Leogian rarely ever needs to use his 18 eyes, and primarily sticks with two. There is another method Leogian can use to push himself to a level of power most would never even dream of. Due to random bug like race Leogian has the ability to change his eyes into compound eyes. This can mean in each eye Leogian can have over 180,000 individual eyes within(dragonflies have 30000, but his would be much higher due to having much larger eyes, and the human eye is about 6 times the diameter of a dragonflies), each with 9 slots for eye powers and the like. This can allow leogian usage of over 1,620,000 eyes at any given moment, which could push his power to the point where existence would not be able to contain it due to the sheer amount of power, however, due to the fact that one of his eye powers increases his energy control 100 fold, and his all seeing eye contains this traint and it would be multiplied immensely for each eye added, Leogian has the potential to use thousands upon thousands of eyes, and cause minimal collateral damage. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Techniques Category:Lookout I/II